I'm Just Beginning
by SiverSer
Summary: [Quinn looks at him, eyes fierce but shuttered. They'd looked like that for several weeks now. And It had all started at the end of last semester.]
1. Chapter 1

Q: Hey Anderson.

[Quinn gazes up through the slats of the steel underside of the bleachers where a face was visible. Blaine. The other teen looks at her and smiles.]

B: Fabray.

[Blaine jumps down athletically, tie flapping, and lands with relish at her feet]

B: What are you doing down here?

[Blaine dusts himself off where the chalky residue has settled on his blazer]

[Quinn takes a deep drag from the cigarette she's holding and breathes out noncommittally. its tip glows briefly orange]

[Blaine stretches out next to her on the floor, his hands splayed behind him.]

[The sit in silence for a minute, gazing out at the sunlit football field.]

B: Kurt wants me to move to McKinley.

[Quinn's mouth dropped open and her cigarette nearly slipped from between her lips. She snorted]

Q: Why? This place sucks.

B: Say's it's because he misses me, and my school doesn't have any bullies to face or something.

[Blaine gestures to Quinn and she passes him the lit cigarette] [Blaine brings it to his lips and puffs curiously]

Q: No one can fault his logic.

[Quinn rolls her eyes]

[Blaine smiles but says nothing]

[Quinn puffs the rest of the cigarette and puts it out on the concrete]

Q: Is that why you're here? Scoping out McKinley's finest bullies?

B: It's not a bad campus. A lot of vibrant characters. A great Glee Club?

[Blaine nudges her and smirks]

[Quinn shakes her head]

B: But if I'm honest it's a big decision. Maybe a stupid one.

Q: Oh I'm no stranger to those.

B: Feels like he's already such a big part of me we've only been dating for a few months.

Q: Feeling the Urge to Merge?

B: Pardon?

Q: Something Santana told me. If you're not careful it might take over your life.

[Quinn slips her round sunglasses on from where they had been resting on her messy pink head. She looks troubled and careworn]

Q: Love is bullshit, isn't it Anderson?

[Blaine nods but looks concerned]

Q: Needing that validation. It's all bull.

[Quinn scratches at her cheek from under the enormous shades and her voice sounds steely]

Q: There's not a second I don't think about giving up my baby. Think you're about to make a stupid decision? Well I already made mine.

B: So... you're not... are you... reconsidering Beth-?

[Quinn laughs harshly and brokenly]

Q: I told you love was bullshit.

[Blaine presses his shoulder to Quinn's]

[Quinn looks at him, eyes fierce but shuttered. They'd looked like that for several weeks now. And It had all started at the end of last semester.]

B: You need a fresh start.

Q: Santana and Brittany think so too. They cornered me this morning. I don't deserve them. I deserve to be discarded. Maybe just live on the outskirts where nobody has these crazy expectations of me, y'know… I already let myself down. Not to mention my dad, my kid...

[Blaine held her hand determinedly]

B: Then become exceptional. Leave it all on the back burner while you regroup.

[Quinn looked at him, eyes red and questioning]

Q: I'm tired of the politics of popularity, Anderson. I'm tired of Sue and everybody knowing all my dirty secrets. I'm more at home under these bleachers than at the top of a pyramid.

B: I have to say, you're really selling the school to me.

Q: Remember the Night of Neglect?

B: Oh yeah.

[Quinn gives a little laugh]

Q: A little advise, Anderson. Holly is our only competent teacher and she's a sub. I don't even know how I maintained such a perfect grade average all these years.

[Blaine made a soft humming noise to himself]

B: There's something else too, I need to retake the semester if I transfer. I spoke to Emma this morning, and apparently the principal here is very strict about that.

Q: Figgins. His hands are no doubt tied over that particular rule. You had a meeting with our guidance counselor? You must be serious.

B: I was…

Q: Don't let my opinion of mckinley dictate your decisions, Anderson. I'm currently indisposed. I made out with Brett this summer. I'm clearly crazed and unreasonable.

B: Not judging. I spent the summer in costume at a theme park so…

[Blaine looked at Quinn with uncertainty for a second]

B: What are you doing for lunch later?

Q: Um don't tell the skanks, but… my mom made macaroni salad so I'm gonna jump the gates and eat with her.

[Blaine fell back on the concrete laughing]

B: That's so Punk wow.


	2. Chapter 2

Q: It all depends on your perspective.

[Quinn was speaking matter of factly, cigarette in hand, as she hooked one bare leg over the top of the school gates]

Q: Who says eating the school lunch was mandatory?

[Quinn had to stop at a convenience store to grab a new pack of Marlboros and a forty, before they got to her house]

[Blaine eyed the pink haired girl dubiously as Quinn took several swigs from a paper bag, and walked in a not-straight line on the sun beaten sidewalk]

B: Where are Romilda, McKenzie, and Cecilia these days?

[Quinn gave him a look, raising both eyebrows]

Q: Shiela, Ronnie and the Mack?

B: You know who I meant

Q: My girls are waiting on me to get them their smokes. I'm the only one with the most convincing fake ID after all.

B: [a laugh]

Q: What?

B: I thought you were going to finish that entire bottle by yourself.

Q: I will if ya keep yammering on, Anderson.

[Quinn stopped at a shaded intersection and motioned for the dark haired boy to follow her. While tying her threadbare cardigan around her waist, she stashed the bottle and marlboro packs into her satchel before walking up to a crumbling breezeblock wall.]

Q: Here, take these.

[Quinn tossed him her bag and began climbing the most accessible part of the structure, using low tree branches as support.]

[Blaine waited on the leaf strewn path with growing trepidation as Quinn hooked one leg over the embankment and began to disappear over the ledge.]

B: Quinn?

[Quinn's head reappeared over the ledge, her expression impatient]

Q: Don't pretend like you can't follow me quicker than I just did. Hurry the fuck up, The Mack gets testy when she hasn't had midday shots.

[Blaine reached up and passed her her satchel before grabbing onto a branch]

[Over the other side of the wall, lay a steep hill that rolled down into the open subway under the bare iron beams of overhead tram tracks. Red brick tunnels veered off in multiple directions to no doubt, other underground walkways. The sun was intense, and the brick was heating under them as they sat atop the wall together]

Quinn: Over there

[Quinn was pointing towards the central island which the load bearing crossection of beams converged. It was encircled by a pebble dashed wall where three young girls sprawled comfortably flipping through old magazines.]

B: Not bad as far as delinquent hangouts go.

Q: We prefer the term Societally Outcast

B: So- uh maybe I should reiterate, last time I was here things didn't pan out well.

Q: ...

B: I'm just saying… I'm not gonna pass as your bestie.

Q: Don't worry I've got a plan

B: really?

Q: Don't look so dubious, sweetheart. It's gonna work.

B: I-

Q: Here-

[Quinn jumps down from the precipice and motioned Blaine down. Then taking her hands began strategically pulling tufts of hair apart from the boys quiff.]

B: You're going too far here, Fabray.

Q: Hush you priss, don't sulk.

[Quinn pulls his bangs so they stuck up a little haphazardly in dark tufts]

B: Do you really need to loosen my tie too?

Q: ...

B: Fine..

Q: Pop your top button and flatten your collar a bit. like this- yes perfect, you look normal now.

B: I look ridiculous-

Q: hmm

B: No- I mean wait what is that? they better not be from a second hand eBay auction

Q: Relaaaaax. They're fake.

B: … that's even worse

Q: We'll do a good old fashioned home piercing some other time. Britt is a dab hand with a thumb tack. You could ask her.

B: ...uh noted...

[Quinn tapped her tongue ring on her front teeth, it flashed in the sunlight and made a tiny clicking sound against the enamel of her teeth]

Q: Anderson. How would you feel about a little eyeshadow?

B: ...

Q: Into that huh? I see how it is.

B: Let's just get this over with...

Q: Mh shame.

B: What are we doing again?

Q: shh, just follow my lead.

[Ronnie, Mckenzie and Sheila were not pleased to see them]

S: We told you we don't hang with preps, Fabray.

[Ronnie took the bag of booze from Quinn and gave Blaine a very dirty look]

Q: He's just got suspended. He's totally a badass. Never going back to formal education? Isn't that right Andorkson?

R: Oh yeah? what d'you do?

[Blaine to his credit fell right into his role as the aforementioned troublemaker]


End file.
